One Piece: The New Era!
by Continual123
Summary: The Era is shifting, a time of peace is over. War shall begin. The balance shall between a time of Marines, or the time of Pirates, and right in the middle falls Kasai, a pirate sucked into the most highly battle of the century. DISCLAIMER: ALL OF THE PLACES AND THE ITEMS ARE NOT OF MY CREATION.
1. The Pirates Beginning

At the battlefield, the Admiral was looking the carnage of the war. "Kasai, look at this death, all these people dying. Your family, innocent people, your nakama, just because of your weakness." She grabbed a sword and went after the Admiral. "Die you bastard! How could you!" The Admiral at that moment shot a pulse of energy and Kasai's body felt weak. She collapsed and with dying eyes, looked at the Admiral. "I am disappointed. Well then, prepare to die." Her world stopped and the immense pain. She let out a loud scream waking up in her bed seeing the morning sun. "Kasai you lazy arse, get up and start harvesting the oranges or they will be spoiled!" She let out a tiring sigh and got up for the miserable day. The day continued by and the house was filled with oranges and she collapsed in tiredness. "Uncle please, let me take a break." He gave her a rotten stare shouting, "What the hell you mean Kasai, go work or lose a meal." During the evening, Kasai saw a group of unsavory men asking for her Uncle. He left to talk to those men and they gave him a bag and left quickly. He left forgetting Kasai and she was standing alone surrounded with orange trees. "Kasai! Is the evil Uncle gone?" She turned to see her old friend Eujin. "Eujin, how have you been?" "I've been well, but are you actually planning to leave?" "I want to see the world. I want to pass the Grand Line and find what's worth living instead of plucking oranges for the rest of my life! Don't you have a dream?" "Well yeah, I want to have a family have children and live well." "Oh boring. Well I think its time. I hope we can meet again Eujin." "Find what you're seeking Kasai and I will support as much as I can." The hugged and she ran home in time to see her Uncle taking his nap, but he was hugging a bowl of oranges. She began packing, but the food storage was locked. She needed to bring food and tried to break down the door, but to no prevail. She then saw the bowl of oranges and slowly swapped the oranges with something else. She ran down to the harbor looking for her ship. She the beautiful caravel and the passengers were boarding. "Kasai I wish you luck." She turned to see Eujin waving farewell. "You spoiled brat come back here!" Her Uncle was running toward Kasai and she ran toward the ship, but at that moment, Eujing pushed a cart of wheel barrels and the Uncle was avoiding the barrels and she got onboard and the ship sailed off.


	2. The Capture

It has been a four days since the ship sailed off and Kasai was feeling the sea breeze. Before dinner was served, she began snacking on her oranges. "First time in the sea?" She turned to see one of the sailors standing. "Yes, I can't believe the beauty of it." "Aye, the sea is an endless wave of adventures." "Would join me with some oranges?" "I can't, I don't want to impose." "Oh, suit yourself. What's your name?" "My name is Diego." "I'm Kasai, it just so urph!" She collapsed while holding a stange looking orange with a huge bit mark on it. "Kasai, you okay?" "Yeah, I was just shocked of the horrible taste. Must've been spoiled." She threw the horrid orange into the sea and saw a black ship sailing across the horizon. "Look at the flag! Pirates! Sound the alarm." The captain broke the armory and grabbed out guns. "I am the captain of the Flying Angel. Former Marine Lieutenant, I won't let the blasted pirates harm any single passenger on this ship!" All the men were armed and the pirates boarded. "We are the Thunder Pirates, shocking fear into the hearts of men. Prepare to lose or die!" Chaos brought to the passengers and the battle began as the fight was intense. Kasai found a staff and went to join in. She knocked out a couple of men, but suddenly two brawny men knocked her staff off and grabbed her by the arm. "Well, we have a cute fish here. Take her onboard." She reacted quickly and kicked him straight on the groin. He staggered in pain and his partner, in rage, pulled out his sword waiting for murder. "You dare harm a pirate? Prepare to face the devil!" Right then Diego blocked his sword. "Don't you dare harm her." "Well then, prepare to see your lover die." He pushed Diego aside and and plunged his sword right through her chest. The sword went through the wall. She stood in shock, but the pain wasn't there. "What the!" She quickly punched him and pulled out the sword. The battle stopped and Kasai was watched by everyone. "The demon stands among us." The cowardly pirate exclaimed. "Demon or a devil fruit user?" Then a sturdy looking man walked onboard coming toward Kasai. "Captain! We can handle this." He glared at his subordinate and gave a proud snort. " Handle this? A little lass is whooping your asses! I want to see what you're made of." Kasai grabbed her staff and striked the Captain's face. "Well, is this waht you got?" He struck her stomach and crashed through the walls. She shook off the rubble and got up. "Whata sturdy lass she is. Well boys looks like we have a new considerate member." "What the hell you mean? I am going to see the world not be stifled on some bastards of a pirate." "Ha, I like her very moment. I have a proposal, beat me, you can see the world, if not, you will join me." "What if I choose not to fight." "Well, you must die in the sea." "Then prepare to lose gramps!" She quickly ran toward him, but the man simply chuckled and prepared to fight. The battle grew out of control and the ship was being destroyed. Kasai was in worst condition and was dying. "I don't want to kill you lass, let's just end this." A huge massive wave of energy came out of the man and she collapsed unconscious as well as several men. "Captain, it's a chore carrying the subordinates back on our ship." "Well if I didn't do this, she would fight to her death." "Such ambition, but why her?" "She will carry a burden of a will for the rest of her life. I find it my duty to train her until the wave comes."


	3. The Brawl

She awoke on a bed and was in a wooden room. She felt the room slightly move and she guessed she was on a ship. Wondering whether the fight was a dream, a tall lanky man came in holding bowls of porridge. "You are finally awake then. Have the grub." She tackled him and came outside to see the entire crew. "Hey the cutie's awake." She socked him with rage and found her staff trying to defend herself. "Well, the little lass is afraid. Take her to my room." The crew tried to take her, but she took down each and every person. "Just grab her! Anyone? Ugh, Sentoki, hold her tight." He quickly appeared like the wind and grabbed her tightly and she felt a quick breeze and she was in another room with the Captain. "Yes, Sentoki's found a hidden technique of Rokushiki hidden technique considered a secret several centuries ago, but an incident with the CP9, but the it was covered by the World Government. Instead of focusing on that, I want to talk about you. What's your name?" "Why should I tell you? I have nothing to say to you." "A fierce one. A rare in this day and age to meet one so spirited." "Don't give me that crap! I demand you drop me off. I don't have money and I am not a hostage." "And I neither want either. You just intrigue me. Do you have a dream?" She turned to look at the captain. "Many people live in this world without dreams and live out in their mundane life to their end. I can't stand those people. They just follow rules whether it is right or wrong. The corrupt in power wins while the weak live off whatever's left. My dreams and desire is a world of peace, not where the weak are preyed off, the strong always win, that everyone is equal in their own way. That is a dream I seek." " That is a respectful dream, but coming from a pirate, it is hard to believe it." "You are not that bad kid, I think you enjoy fights. Sentoki will be your opponent, if you win, I'll do as you wish, if he wins, you work as my crew." "Well then, why stand here, you're going down." She quickly grabbed him and tossed him through the cabin door. He rubbed off the dirt and retaliated kicking her on her side, then quickly went behind and gave another quick kick throwing across the ship. The crew watched and cheered for the victory of Sentoki. She was tossed back and forth and eventually almost finished off, but at that moment, she felt an inner power within her burning. Then surrounding her flew flames that surround the entire ship. "Uh? Things gotten interesting." She looked to see flames soaring across her hands with no heat. The power that many people desired, fought for, killed for, right in her hands. "Well then kid, make your move." She raised her hand and flames burst where direction her hand aimed. "Kid whether flamed or not, you ain't gonna beat me kid." She saw Sentoki with a smug grin. With her newfound powers then shot tiny burst of flame one by one with only slight movement he dodged it all. "Damn you're fast." Then he flashed off gone and she couldn't see him. Appearign behind, he struck her and she was grounded with bruises. She lost all strength and gave in. "Well then kid, we are now nakamas. I will train you to fight and find your dream."


	4. Kasai's Fire

Two months past and Kasai grew in strength and control her fire. She grew in mind and power and she was dreading of the day. Onboard, she still held a grudge against the captain, but she grew a relations with the crew and made friends with a cabin boy Tony. Tony became part of the crew in search of his father. Another pirate onboard the Orange Sun which disappeared several years past. The most exciting time's were brawls by the Captain, first mate Sentoki, or battles with the other crewmembers. Kasai normally ignores the fight and spend time in the galleys working with the chef Doba. He is the fattest of the members, but has an enjoyable personality. Kasai was sitting on the edge of the ship watching the seagulls fly by. She felt a disturbing moment then quickly dodged. Next to her crashed a giant bandaged hand breaking part of the ship. "Missed, Kasai, I challenge you to a duel to see who's stronger." "I don't even know who you are" "I'm Akio, are you ready to die?" "Who says I'm fighting against an ape." "You stupid girl!" Then tries to punch her. but she simply moves to the side and kicked him on his side. Akio staggered backwards in pain and quickly got back on his feet. "Fast, not fast enough." He quickly moved and gave a powerful punch as she fell losing balance. Then she felt an intense fury. Fire ignited around her hands. Then echoing in her head was Sentoki saying, "Remember Kaisa, never let your emotion control you." In her mind she gave up and let the fire come. Her fist was covered in flame and Akio went back in fear of being burned and then one by one he was cornered. She was going to let him have it, but then the Captain grabbed ahold of Kasai's arm. "Rule one, never harm another nakama." Her flame didn't even flinch him as he kept ahold of her burning arm. Her fire subsided and she just sat down. "Captain a ship nearby, the Devil Pirates!" "Well then, men, grab arms, let's prepare for battle." Kasai began to be afraid, she never harmed anyone. Well a prank, but not to a fight. The Captain could see her fear and let her stay onboard with the chef and cabin boy. They began to raid the other ship as she stayed in the galley waiting for the Captain, she could hear two people sneaking in. "Dingus you moron shut up. If we get caught, we are going to get killed. Look we're only here to steal anything we can get, better than getting killed in battle. Then two comical looking men went to the turn to see Kasai. "Oh look a little girl, we can take her." Then Tony came right in front of Kasai wearing a pot and holding a ladle. "You step back or I will whack you." "Ah, cute, this little kid thinks he can stop us get him." He pulled out a pistol and shot Tony right in the shoulder. Kasai was covered in flames and she realized why people fight and began beating the crap out of the two idiots on the boat.


	5. Nearer to the End

There was an alarm within Marineford. A new recruit awaken in the middle of the night. Naoki arose and check to see any interference. Troops running down to the plaza. A man screaming,"Intruder! Intruder! Intruder is now on the plaza ground!" "How many are there?" "That's the problem. There is only one." A man wearing a cloak walking across the plaza. Guns were fired, but to no prevail. The marines drew their sword, but each and everyone fell. Buildings were demolished, the grounds were shaking in uncontrollable tremor. Akio was struck with fear. He stood their with his sword watching the enemy getting closer and closer. "I believe you must be Akira." The figured stopped moving and was face to face with Admiral Izumi. "Why have you come." "As a testament." "Of what." "A point I wanted to make." "Spit it out, it must be important to break into Marineford." The hooded figure took a step back. "I anounce the world that a new Era will be forged out of blood and war. The time of peace is over. The Era of Devastation has begone. The curtain is beginning to rise. The world will be shaken, and I will raise its flag." The Admiral out rage gave a kick, but it pass right through him. "You're never a bore Izumi, but you can't fight an enemy that was actually never here. Can you?" The figure slowly vanished leaving the Marineford in chaos. "Who was that Admiral?" "That is the most dangerous person in the world. The only person who can decide the fate of this world. Akira." The Admiral turned back and began giving orders of recovery and maintainenance of the building, but deep down in his mind was troubled by the words of Akira. A powerful ally or enemy. With that person you can never truly know. The news of the intruder spread throughou the Grand Line and the New World. Fear has struck the normal citizens, but pirates were excited for the new era supposedly to come. "What do you make of it Captain?" "I don't know Sentoki, but we must head for the Grand Line if we wish to get stronger." The captain's order were given the ship was heading straight to reverse mountain. Kasai has risen up the ranks of strongest member of the crew. She's nearly tied with Sentoki, but he always have the upperhand crushing her in every brawl. It has been nearly a year since she joined the ship. Her power grew along with more control of her devil fruit powers. Tony as well grew from being a cabin boy wanting to get stronger he decided to train with a sword with mentorship from the Captain. Life onboard was joyous for Kasai as she became closer with the crew. After several days off sea, the weather began to get terrible. The storm was raging. The Captain took a huge breath of the sea wind reminiscing of his past. "We're close. I can see the mountain." "Captain!" One crew member came runing. "A marineship is nearby." "Oh, more fun I see. Prepare for battle." "Captain you don't understand. One of the Admiral is onboard, Admiral Souji." The crew's morale sank and the Captain was in deep thought. "Marine, Admiral, I don't give a damn. Every opponent should be fought and defeated right captain?" "Kasai, I respect your attitude, but this foe is too dangerous. We must leave quietly." The enemy ship spotted and began to follow."Captain we have no choice. They spotted us. I'll go on ahead." She then flew with her flames and went straight to the ship. "That idiot is going to get herself killed!" The Captain quickly set course for the ship and the battle began. She landed right in the middle and began taking down one marine after another. Each person came after Kasai, but she defeated them all. "Playtime is over." She saw a man well suited in the marine uniform. He walked right in front of her. "What's your name?" "Kasai" "Such a formidable foe for the marines, but every fire must be extinguished." She ran straight to him giving a quick kick. He dodged and retaliated by knocking her down. She got up and sent burst of fires at him, but he dodged everything. He grabbed her and threw her across the ship. He drew his katana for the final strike. He gave a swing right at her, but a sword intercepeted its prey. "Admiral Souji." "Captain Yokuto. We fight once again." "Aye, fate wants us to decide which of us will be stronger. The ship was bombarded with pirates and a fight went onboard. The Captain and the Admiral were having a fierce time clashing swords together. Eventually the Admiral's eyes were focused on Kasai, "My focus isn't with old timers, the new generation will decide the future Yokuto." He pushed the Captain to the side running straight toward Kasai. She noticed him, but was too late. The katana went right through. Blood was spilled. "Captain" "Yokuto, you interfere me for the last time." The Admiral pulled the sword out of the Captain. "Everyone escape for your lives. Sail away from here as possible." Kasai was lost in her mind wondering what to do. Sentoki came and grabbed Kasai back on ship with the crew. The Captain limping making sure they couldn't follow his nakama. "Why'd you do it you idiot." "As you said, the new generation will decide the future. I made a wager. A wager on the new era." As Sentoki watched the marine ship drift gently. A sound of explosion was heard and the ship began to sink. "Goodbye Captain Yokuto." Kasai was screaming to let her go. Tears burst from her eyes. The crew had to strangle her down. Then Sentoki knocked her out completely. "It's for the best." "What will happen to the Thunder Pirates?" "It's over. All lost. As first mate, I declare the Thunder pirates to be disbanded with great regret and sorrow for the loss of the Captain."


End file.
